As the development and enlargement of the international trade continues, container transportation has become an important facet of cargo transportation. It has been widely adopted by all countries over the world because it has advantages such as large transport capacity, low transport cost etc. However, in the near future, as all the countries in the world improve their security consciousness of keeping away risk and terrorism, they demand safer and safer container transportation. One of the more important demands is the specific safeguard for the cargo transportation containers entering their country, which can ensure the containers are maintained secure by being encapsulated at the point of departure, i.e. premature or unlawful opening of the containers is not permitted. However, it is difficult to properly find out, control and avoid the unlawful opening of containers during their transportation and storage. Previously, visual examination of the container opening, connecting, and locking etc. assembly, was required to determine whether the container is unlawfully opened. The above examination is both difficult and labor intensive, with the possibility of failure.
While the security measures for containers of prior art are mostly improvements on the aspect of mechanical structures, they cannot monitor the containers and are very inconvenient. For instance, when the container is opened unlawfully, the mechanical structures cannot give an alarm or record information etc., and therefore they cannot avoid theft in good time.